Littlest Pet Shop Beta
There are many great toys Habro made like My Little Pony, Transformers, GI Joe, Playdo, and Littlest Pet Shop. One day I found out they made a new TV show based on the last one I mentioned, it had the same name as the toys, then I watched every single episode, the day after I finished I was going to go on vacation and my Hotel doesn't have the Hub, go I went on E-bay and mailed a DVD to my house, when it came after a week I inserted it and watched it, strangely the intro didn't play and the episode had blythe with blonde hair and a scary face with oversized lips and eyelashes. Then when she met the pets things were different. Zoe had no hat, darker hair save for one streak next to the pink one and a matching tail rather than a plain purple one, Minka had much darker hair almost rose colored, and one of her beads was yellow on each pigtail. Pepper and Penny were both black, Russel and the Sunil had swapped colors, the only one who remained the same colors was Vinnie. There last names weren't mentioned in the song and Russell wore a real watch at his part, though other than that the episode was normal, except at one part, when the pet walk to Blythe they were looking at me rather than her in more open eyes. in the next episode, Blythe was burnette and her face was no longer creepy, Zoe's tail was normal again and she wore a hat, Minka's hair was almost white with all beads blue, Russel and Sunil switch colors for obvious reasons, however Zoe still had dark hair and Pepper was indigo and Penny was gray, it showed the whole Minka thing without showing about Blythe and Zoe, the part with Minka's goggles was cut off and it showed the thing with Blythe and Zoe at the beginning, when Blythe cut Zoe's hair, she also cut off her head! Then it showed Zoe's bleeding neck and the episode ended. In Gailbreak though, nothing was too bad except the largest ever pet shop day camp was very dirty and the pets looked even sadder and skinny. Until the next one, the first 18 minutes were okay and all the pets were just like how they are, even though the skulls in the background of Blythe's new iPad were bloody and during the "Sorry" song Penny Ling looked even worse, hyperrealistic and stared straight at me. But when Pepper went to apologize we saw something purple, white with red stuff all over andf a silver knife impaled in it, then episode ended. The next 13 episodes were just like the final ones, except in Dumb Dumbwaiter, "wiggle your rear" and "burp without fear" were swapped. and Digby (the brown dog) was more realistic in his picture, the animated version looked much meaner. But in what did you say, despite the animal sounds sounding more realistic, that wasn't the problem, infact nothing was particulary wrong until the very end. It didn't show the part where Alice kidnapped Vinnie, thank GOODNESS I HATED that girl SO MUCH!!!!! But what did bother me was that it never showed Vinnie returning. Though it didn't bother me that much because Penny Ling and Zoe appeared after dying so should Vinnie, and I was right. In epsiode 21, it featured a dog getting face surgury, in episode 23 in the daydream Vinnie and Sunil got eaten to death, but episode 24 was even worse, at first it was normal until Blythe made tap shoes for Vinnie, when he put them on he bleeded and screamed realistically and had Squidward's Suicide eyes. He looked at Blythe angrily and said. "YOU! WHY DID YOU DO THIS???? MY FEET ARE ON FIRE!!!!!! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU BLYTHE I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!!!!!!!" VINNIE TORE BLYTHE INTO PIECES!!! Then the episode ended with Zoe and Pepper looking at that same bloodly purple and white thing with a knife. Then I realized that it was Penny Ling who commited suicide in both episodes. In episode 26 it was all normal except at the end insterad on Blythe talking to a bird after getting off of the plane. It showed a bomb hitting a flying plane and making it crash in a WTF explosion I can't believe this was what Hasbro originally intended! Category:Pages with grammar that doesn't suck Category:Lost episudes Category:Hyper-realistic Category:Sucide Category:Originally on Trollpasta Wiki Category:Crappypasta